


Severance

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why bother to build something that will only be destroyed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severance

"You've grown a lot in two years. The last time I saw you, you were a little girl," said Holly.

Juliet smiled. "A lot can happen in two years. I spent most of that time wrestling big hairy men." And thinking about the civilisation beneath my feet. About that Christmas. About you.

"You should see fairy wrestling. Two pumped-up gnomes having it out in a zero G chamber. Not a pretty sight. I'll send you a videodisc."

Juliet's heart leapt. Holly would...? Then she remembered. "No, you won't."

"You're right. No, I won't."

Juliet lamented possibilities denied.


End file.
